1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rescue knife for seat belts. Seat belts can become locked in automotive vehicles after an accident and interfere with an injured person's escape. Therefore, rescue knives are important because they allow injured persons to free themselves after an accident.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rescue knives for seat belts is known in the prior art. For example, German Patents 2605477, and 3224821 and European Patent 070439 disclose rescue knives with an immovable edge fixed in the cutting slot of a holder. These type holders have a grip shaped to adapt to a human palm.
These types of knives are stored in a glove compartment or can be hung on a hook and fastened to a car body, by means of an opening in the knife grip.
If the knife is not accessible, or not known to the occupants then there is an increased danger for these occupants if they are trapped in the seatbelts during an accident.
In addition, German utility model U 9115692 shows a seat belt mounted rescue knife. This rescue knife has a knife edge mounted in a slanted cutting slot that is in a holder having rounded corners. The knife is also provided with a fastening device in the form of a carriage mounted slidingly on a seat belt.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art because it includes two set bosses located on the holder. The set bosses are designed to prevent the holder from sliding down the seat belt.